Dark Orphan
by MattOtto
Summary: Modified a past chapter and written some additions. Please read and review. Also a shout out to Michelle who keeps motivating me to write. Also let know about spelling and grammar errors as my spellchecker is a bit buggy
1. Chapter 1

What do you want.

The nerve of bothering someone at this late hour.

You want to listen to my story? Very well then, I ll tell you.

It all began about 10 years ago. I was coming of age to get my Pokemon from the professor Oak.  
Yes, I grew up in the same town as Ash Ketchum, and NO, I do not know him.

He was before my time.

If I was to tell you my age, I would probably lie. As I do not know when or even where, for that matter, I was born.

Why you might ask.

I m an orphan.

I was found on the doorstep of the orphanage, located on the edge of town (cliche right), as a baby.  
I was wrapped in something that looked like a piece of old clothing.

My appearance made anime characters seem normal.

I have black hair, with a white fringe.

I have shiny silver eyes, which are very sensitive to light.

And even though I have prominent cheekbones, I look very androgynous (meaning not manly but also not feminine).

Now enough about my looks.

Because of my appearance, many people got scared and almost freaked out when near me.

So, the orphanage assigned one caretaker to me, the one who found me on the porch.

She was very caring and loving, and always told me that it s not what a person looks like that counts, it s the person inside.

She is the one who motivated and comforted me throughout my stay at the orphanage.

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you.

Pokemon, exist here.

They help the caretakers and some are caretakers themselves.

Sara and Claudia was with the caretaker who looked after me (she never told me her name).

Sara is a Chansey and Claudia is an Audino.

How do I know their names you might ask.

Well that s my secret for now.

The journey continuous (pun sorry)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh your back again.

What took you so long.

Well let me continue.

Now you know of my appearance, let us get back to the Professor.

Well I arrived at the lab.

It was twilight at the time.

The Professor had a long day, and was not very pleasant in meeting me.

He was almost being rude as I greeted him.

He first tried to ignore me, but as I neared my approach he had no escape.

First I complimented him, congratulating and praising him for all the stories I heard about him.

This seemed to grab his attention, and he suddenly became more relaxed and pleasant.

He showed me into his laboratory.

I was frightened at first with the bright white lights illuminating the interior, but adapted and moved on.

The professor led me to a machine.

He told me that under this cover, were 3 Poke Balls.  
The first one had Charmander.

The second one had Bulbasaur.

And the third one had Squirtle.

He said I could choose only one of these, no more no less, and that one would be my partner.

I asked them, the professor doubting my sanity at this point, and Charmander turned out to be my choice.

The professor said I was to take care of it, and love it to the bitter end.

Yes, this Charmander was the pre-evolved form of the creature that nearly destroyed the whole Viridian City.

From the very beginning, we had problems though.

Her name was Charlie; she had a fiery attitude and a very short fuse.

Our journey was made difficult by this.

While she was a Charmander, it was easy to keep her in check although she still picked a fight every now and again.

Then it happened, she evolved.

But not as you would expect.

We approached the end of the Viridian forest, we were attacked by a bunch of Weedle, Caterpie and Rattata.

They said they had enough of fire types always beating them.

The group was about 30 strong, but I had not lost faith in Charlie.

Even though we fought, I still cared very much for her and would not exchange her for the world.

I was confident in her abilities, so I let her fight.

One flamethrower quickly halved the enemies, the rest were beaten by her melee attacks.

She started to glow a cyan blue light.

This caused me to look away in discomfort.

I ve heard before Pokemon could evolve, and knew the my Charmander would change to a Charmeleon, so imagine the shock I got when I saw the huge, towering figure of a Charizard in front of me.

The journey continues

That s all for now.

Come back if you want more.

Don t forget to review and give ideas.

Also don t be shy if you spot a mistake, be it spelling or grammar, let me know of it please.


End file.
